A Hallowe'en Tale Worthy of Magnus Bane
by Fiend Maz
Summary: In which, Magnus and Alec are the power couple of Hogwarts who spend most of their time pawing each other and swapping bad pick-up lines while using their formidable prowess in magic for mundane things.


Among the loud hustle and bustle of the busy Diagon Alley sat Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood, their long legs crammed underneath the small table they sat around on equally small chairs. They kept their heads close together with one hand each intertwined on top of the table beside two generous cups of ice cream that they were gradually devouring.

The light streaming out of clear windows from the inside of Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour kept them lit up even as the sky steadily darkened into evening and every now and then, a parade of skeletons would entertainingly dance by. Still, no one, not even Florean Fortescue himself who kept watch while he waited for the next customer, could manage to spot the two lovebirds pulling away to glance at the display.

Magnus coughed delicately when something Alec said surprised him. He dropped his spoon in his cup and summoned a water goblet for him to drink from. " _Alexander_."

To any outsider, they seemed like the sweetest, most devoted couple but to Magnus who had full view of the devilish smirk his boyfriend was sporting, that was the biggest lie of the century. He waved his goblet away and glared at the sparkling mischievous sapphire eyes watching him with a huff.

"Yes?" Alec kept his smirk and teasingly licked the Butterbeer ice cream off of his spoon.

"I'm torn between being proud and scandalised, darling." Magnus picked his own spoon up and waved it around before narrowing his eyes. "Did you think that up by yourself?"

Alec raised a brow, managing to look both disbelieving and challenging. "You really think Izzy or Jace would give me a pick-up line to use on you?" He paused and tilted his head for a moment. "Actually, they would but not _that_."

 _'That'_ being Alexander flirtatiously saying with his illegally-sexual low voice, "You're the only thing I need in my Room of Requirement."

Bloody hell, as if Magnus needed his boyfriend to be any more enticing.

"I refuse to speak of this… …any longer." Magnus scooped up a big helping of ice cream and stuck the spoon in his mouth before pulling it out in a teasing manner. "I suppose… we could have sex in The Great Hall if you're not keen on the Room of Requirement."

"I think we're more likely to be expelled if we do that." Alec said dryly. "Besides, I never said I was opposed to the Room of Requirement. What, you really didn't like my pick-up line that much? I'm hurt." He placed a hand to his heart in faux pain.

"It'd be so very adventurous though, wouldn't it, darling? I'm sure McGonagall will be decking The Great Hall with bats, pumpkins and black clouds or even if she doesn't, we could easily do that ourselves." Magnus leaned in for a quick, sticky kiss.

Alec licked his lips. "I am not having sex with you while bats flap around above us."

"Spoil sport."

"I am not." Alec rolled his eyes. "We can cuddle there."

"Cuddle?" Magnus widened his eyes and puckered his lips. "Without sex?"

"Can't you just enjoy my company?"

"Alexander! I always enjoy your company." Magnus patted his boyfriend's cheek.

"Then it's decided."

"But Alexandeeer," Magnus whined.

Alec pursed his lips then shoved his spoon of ice cream into Magnus' open lips. "Fine. We'll have sex in the Room of Requirements then we're gorging on sweets in The Great Hall. With cuddles. _Lots_ of cuddles."

"Of course, Alexander." Magnus smiled delightedly. "I'll give you all the cuddles you need."

"Boys."

Magnus and Alec looked up to see the wide belly of Slytherin House's formidable Head. They both averted their eyes respectfully to the smiling face of the wizard, their attention only straying for a second to the rather large bag of sweets from Sugarplum's Sweets Shop and an even bigger bag of potion ingredients from Slug & Jiggers Apothecary.

"You all ready to go then?"

Magnus fluidly swept to his feet with his ice cream cup in hand. "I'm just going to get two tubs of Butterbeer ice cream from Florean and then we can go, Professor Slughorn."

"Dear boy," Horace gave Magnus a disapproving look. "Must I remind you again to call me Horace? You may be my student now but I guarantee you're going to give Dumbledore's reputation a run for his money with the way you are going. Incredibly talented, outrageously powerful…"

Magnus smiled indulgently at the praise he was being showered in. It was a regular thing with Horace, the man was euphoric to have him in Slytherin House and so flatteringly in awe of his natural latent abilities that he would always be called upon to give demonstrations for the whole class whenever they learned any new potion.

In fact, Horace was so boastful of his abilities and power, it came to the point during his third year that nearly everyone in Hogwarts – including the other Heads of Houses and the Headmistress – started jokingly referring to him as the second Head of Slytherin.

It was an honour though it quickly became a sort of duty for him to help his fellow students become better in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts simply because Horace kept claiming that he was a "legend in the making" in those fields. Of course then it became mildly mortifying when the other Professors would present him as the best of the best in their own classes.

That is, until Alexander started shedding his shy, reserved nature – completely his doing and he was proud – and challenged him for the claim of being the best student the school's seen since Lily Potter. So now there were two golden boys in Hogwarts. Personally, Magnus preferred that everyone called them the "power couple of the century" but he didn't truly mind since everyone thought of them as that anyway.

Magnus blinked when he felt his ice cream cup being pulled away and looked at his boyfriend who signalled that _he'd_ get them the tubs of Butterbeer ice cream instead since Horace was still going on and on about his skills and prowess. Really, it was embarrassing.

After a few more lines of how much magical power he probably had, he snapped his fingers and made a bat appear out of thin air, effectively startling Horace out of his long-winded praise. The bat flapped its wings multiple times then took flight just as his boyfriend stepped out of the parlour.

None of them stopped it from going.

"Apologies, Horace, I believe I became too excited about the Hallowe'en feast for a second there."

There was no drop of sheepishness in his tone.

"Oh dear boy, there's nothing to be sorry for. I, myself, am looking forward to the Feast!"

Alec rolled his eyes surreptitiously. He summoned a bag, waved his hand over it to cast an extension charm, and then graciously opened it up for the professor. "For your things, Professor?"

Horace gave the same disapproving look as he dumped his things inside the offered bag. "Horace, dear boy, Horace."

"Yes, Alexander, didn't you hear him earlier?" Magnus gave a cheeky grin.

Alec's lips thinned in the way it always does when he suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Of course, Horace."

Horace nodded, satisfied, and took the bag with his things with a wide smile. "Shall we then?" He looked up at the sky and his satisfaction grew. "We'll have time to relax before the Hallowe'en Feast." He smacked his lips then took out his wand. "You boys don't need help with Apparition, do you? I expect you can do it without wands like everything else?"

They both shrugged humbly – Alec being more genuine about it.

"Legends in the making, I say."

* * *

Soft pitter-patter steps resounded through the enormous high-ceilinged room, the size of The Great Hall above it, as the many house elves hurried past large tables with simmering brass pots and pans full of food to be served for the anticipated Hallowe'en Feast. They scurried past the large heath of the great brick fireplace and respectfully made a wide birth of space around the two students lounging opposite the flickering fire.

Sat comfortably on the edge of the large wooden table, Magnus swung his legs absently, his foot occasionally brushing against Alec's legs who was standing in between his own. He hummed gently along with the winding chimes, bouncing trumpets, high-lilting tinkering and all sorts of odd whimey noises flowing in beautiful coordination and cooperation to create the perfect upbeat, spooky tune that could be heard mutely through the brick walls.

Night had fallen during their short excursion out to Diagon Alley with Horace but the Feast was still an hour away and so they had taken to their usual spot in the kitchen. Odd as it was, they could often be found there as opposed to the usual spots by the Black Lake, the library or even the Owlery where most couples would prefer to be. But it was perfect for them.

Magnus enjoyed the endless rounds of sweets, food and drinks they would be served with. And Alec benefited from the fact that they'd always be granted privacy and space by the respectful house elves who were always over the moon when visited by anyone in their humble kitchen. It was comfortable and the perfect place for lazy dates when they wanted to be away from prying eyes.

"I like the colour." Alec mumbled as he ran his fingers through silky sapphire strands, a small smile on his face. "It suits you – like everything does."

Magnus preened visibly, clearly pleased, and fluttered his long lashes. "I thought I'd dye my hair to match your house colours and your eyes."

"Is that so?" Alec pulled away a little to scrutinise the other's hair then leaned in to press a soft kiss beside glittery eyes before resuming his position with a wider smile. He ran his fingers through sapphire strands over to dark blue hair, across a shimmering bronzed cheek and finally to rub against red-stained plump soft lips. "You're gorgeous."

"Stop seducing me in front of the house elves, you indecent Ravenclaw." Magnus giggled delightedly.

Alec laughed and pulled away when he felt a poke on his stomach. He reached down blindly to grab onto his boyfriend's wrist and intertwined their fingers. "We could have gone somewhere much more private but you insisted to come here. Don't blame me."

"Well, darling, if we went to a secluded area, we wouldn't be speaking."

"You're not wrong… but what's wrong with that?"

Magnus rolled his eyes. Honestly, these days it seemed like he had bled all the innocence and shyness from the boy. " _Because_ ," He drawled dramatically. "I wanted to give you the formal invitation to my Hallowe'en party, darling." An envelope lifted out of his robe's pocket and floated in between their faces. "I'm holding it in the same dungeon as Nearly Headless Nick's 500th Deathday Party but it'll be much more fabulous with fantastic food care of the _lovely house elves_ over here." He increased his volume and flashed a smile at the pottering house elves all around who made varying noises of happiness. "You will come, won't you, my Alexander?" His golden-green eyes widened into a shadow of cute cat eyes.

"I –," Alec snatched the twirling envelope from the air and tucked it into his own pocket as he looked away from his boyfriend. "You know I hate parties, Magnus." He tugged at the other's customised Slytherin tie, making the snake hiss at him.

"Oh poo! It's my party and that should be enough of an exception." Magnus pouted and leaned in close to press kisses along Alec's cheeks. "I'm dragging you with me whether you like it or not so you best be prepared, my intelligent little pumpkin. Not that you are _in any way_ little…"

Alec playfully pushed his boyfriend's face away and half-heartedly glared at the cheeky expression he was being given. "Who's indecent now?"

"So, costume!" Magnus chuckled as he changed the topic. "I have a perfect one that matches mine for you."

"Am I going to regret this?"

"Of course not, Alexander. Don't you trust me?" Magnus shrugged off their connecting hands and crossed his arms in mock-upset, nose turned up in a well-offended expression.

A soft smile curled onto Alec's lips and he gently uncrossed his boyfriend's arms to wrap around his waist instead. He took the other's pointed chin between his thumb and forefinger then pulled Magnus' face to look at him. "With my life, babe. Stop pouting." He planted a kiss on top of the protruding lip and nuzzled into his boyfriend's warm neck. "You're an adorable pouter but I like you best when you smile."

"Flirt."

Alec chuckled lowly, pressed a wet kiss on the other's golden neck, then pulled away to cup his boyfriend's face in his hands. He kissed the other's nose, smiling when Magnus scrunched his face up, and gave an Eskimo kiss. "Do you think we're scarring the house elves for life or giving them a special show?" He murmured lowly.

"I think," Magnus hummed contentedly as Alec nipped at his chin. "The latter, baby."

"Mmm… Good because I'm not stopping here."

"Hm…?!"

Not a second later, a green puff of smoke alerted the house elves to the two boys' quick departure care of Magnus Bane because he was a nice Slytherin that cared about the house elves and therefore did not want to truly scar them unlike Alec, the completely corrupted Ravenclaw, who didn't give one damn about anyone else whenever he had his boyfriend at his mercy.

* * *

The muted music that could be heard in the kitchen was much, much louder in the corridors and hallways. It accompanied every student as they waltzed along through the castle with skipping steps and happy smiles towards The Great Hall. Ghosts whizzed by, utterly jazzed by the event of the day, and Hagrid's pumpkins the size of small tents with carved-out creepy faces floated in the air with flickering candle lights illuminating them from within, the shadows they cast having their own dance routine on the old grand walls of the castle.

One particular student fluidly moved through the crowded hallways, steps light and hand swaying happily in a made-up dance whilst he hummed a hapless tune under his breath. His golden-green eyes glittered underneath thin plastic shaping them into cat eyes, his cheeks and the corners of his eyes shimmered, his soft pink glossed lips glimmered and his audacious royal purple clothing shined.

All the other students paused to glance or stare at him with amused smiles or awestruck parted lips and he revelled in their attention like a purring cat when his eyes landed on one oblivious student walking along his pathway. Magnus took a long good look at the tall body, broad shoulders and mess of tousled black hair and didn't even need to wonder who it was. A grin stretched across his lips and he launched himself onto the other's back like a koala, arms wrapped snugly around strong shoulders.

"Wha –," Alec's blue sapphire eyes widened in shock before morphing into a scolding look. " _Magnus_."

" _Alexander._ " Magnus purred lowly and laid his head atop the other's silky hair. "You look divine, darling."

"I'm literally wearing the same thing as earlier." Alec deadpanned. He was a typical model student wearing the school-regulated Ravenclaw uniform sans robe and was, as of yet, still not influenced by Magnus' unique style of deceiving clothing. As in, the way the Slytherin prodigy wore the most non-school-regulated clothing yet still kind of looked like he was. Alec was proud but he wasn't about to wear silk clothing, tight jeans or enchanted ties. "Try again?"

Magnus stifled a smile. "Jerk."

"That wasn't a compliment." Alec replied cheekily. He adjusted Magnus' legs around his waist more comfortably then set off to look for the other's group of friends instead of his siblings. He had left them just in time for Clary and Simon to burst through with their hands full of muggle Hallowe'en trinkets delivered over by their parents and knew they'd probably be holed up in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory for a while longer. "For the record, your outfit change is pointless since we're going to wear your costumes after dinner but I enjoyed the view."

"Why thank you, darling." Magnus paused. "I think."

Alec snorted. "The last part was completely unnecessary."

"Like my outfit change?"

"Touché." Alec rolled his eyes but he didn't take it back.

Magnus resumed his humming whilst enjoying the ride and the view. His Ravenclaw was so tall that he had an unimpeded view of the sweet-filled carved pumpkins, bats, orange streamers and water snakes floating along with the usual candles just under the Great Hall's twinkling sky. Hallowe'en had always been his most favourite holiday of the year and Christmas the most hated but ever since he got Alec that changed.

Now, Hallowe'en was his second favourite – still pretty high up but not _at_ the top – and Christmas was his first. Every year end he got to kidnap his boyfriend for a few days so they could live out their kinkiest and sappiest fantasies; a stark contrast to the past wherein he would hole up in his large house lonely and alone. Alec always liked to remind him that he was the light of his Ravenclaw's life but it was the other way around for him and he liked to remind his boyfriend of the fact just as much.

"Oh look who it is!" Catarina exclaimed when they neared, effectively cutting through Magnus' deepening musings. "Using Alec as a means of transportation again, Magnus?" She continued reproachfully. "You do know that your boyfriend is a fellow student and not a horse."

"Really!" Magnus regretfully hopped down from his boyfriend's muscular, warm body and placed a hand to his heart with dramatic flair. "But I would like to ride him like a horse." He said sadly.

Alec rolled his eyes though his cheeks were flushed as he was fully aware of not just the eyes of Magnus' friends. "Lower your voice, Mags."

"Oh darling." Magnus curled his fingers over the hem of the other's top and stepped close enough for their breaths to mingle. He planted a soft kiss onto his favourite plump lips and smiled affectionately. "My Alexander," he cooed, "I do adore your blushes."

"Leave the poor boy alone. You're going to give him a heart attack."

If only they knew how wicked Alec truly was, Magnus thought. He pivoted with a flourished twirl and turned his nose up at Catarina. "Nonsense! I would heal him in a heartbeat! Isn't that right, Alexander?" He fluttered his eyelashes back at his Ravenclaw.

"That's right." Alec agreed indulgently, a slight smirk on his lips.

"You should really stop enabling him." Ragnor grumped, unimpressed with the couple's behaviour.

Magnus shoved the green cabbage to the side, sat down, and made grabby hands at Alec. "Come, Alexander." He beamed when he was gently tugged to sit on Alec's lap instead. "Thank you, darling; you're comfier than a Puffskein-soft settee."

Alec's lips curved to form a pleased smile.

"And I'd sit on you any time."

Ragnor closed his eyes as if he was in pain.

"Oh _por el amor de Dios_." Raphael muttered upon his arrival at their table. "Keep your mouth shut for the rest of dinner, _por favor_."

Magnus pouted. "How rude! Alexander, defend me."

"It's okay, babe." Alec rubbed his back with soothing circular motions. "Ignore them and speak Parseltongue to me."

"Is this a kink I'm not aware of?"

Catarina side-eyed them, intrigued despite herself.

"Mh…" Alec's smile turned wicked in a flash. "It'll summon my snake out."

Raphael face-palmed muttering, " _¡Dios Mío!_ " while Ragnor and Catarina turned slack-jawed.

"Oh, darling." Magnus breathed out, slightly unhappy that his boyfriend was now comfortable flirting in his friends' presence out of everyone else's earshot. Though, he supposed, if Alec kept blushing when he flirted loudly, it would be alright.

"Sorry, babe." Alec sounded largely unrepentant but his sapphire eyes glinted with slight apology because he knew how Magnus thought. He looked at their empty plates and decided to divert everyone's attention. "Is the feast starting soon?"

"We ate not one hour ago, darling."

Ragnor smirked. "Perhaps he's expecting."

Alec leaned in close to Magnus' ear and whispered, "With how much you come inside of me, I wouldn't be surprised."

Magnus choked then slapped his boyfriend on the chest, _hard_.

"I don't… even want to know." Catarina muttered.

Raphael pointedly looked away and Ragnor shuddered in disgust.

"I think my image is shedding by the second." Alec pointed out in a murmur.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "You're doing it on purpose, sweetheart." He patted the other's chest with a lopsided smile. "Behave in company or the other students may overhear you flirting with me."

A soothing hissing sound left Alec's barely parted lips. _There are other advantages to speaking Parseltongue._

 _Is that so? Enlighten me, Alexander._

It didn't take long for their side of the Slytherin table to be full of scratchy whispers and elongated 'sss'. And by that point, Ragnor, Raphael and Catarina had fully turned their backs on them while the other students nearest to the quintuple stared wide-eyed with conflicted looks as if they didn't know whether they should be terrified, awed or horrified.

Because Harry Potter aside, Parseltongue had a bad reputation for only being used by dark wizards and it was rare for anyone to have the ability so listen hard as they may, no one could understand the dirty pick-up lines the golden boys of Hogwarts were throwing back and forth without reprieve – except, maybe, that pompous older Slytherin, Aldertree, that thought too much of himself and had stumbled pass their table, red-faced and glaring, just as their flirting became filthy.

 _Someone say, crucio?_

* * *

Was there ever a party that was successful without the host present? Well, if anyone could pull it off, it was Magnus Bane. As it was, there was no coherent part of him that cared about his raging Great Gatsby-inspired party, the only part of him that was doing anything remotely considered 'thinking' was his dick and it was fully invested in Alec fulfilling his bad pick up line of making his _wand_ do the _Aguamenti_ spell.

" _Alexander, your fucking tongue_."

Alec slurped on his way off the thick cock throbbing happily inside of his mouth and smirked devilishly before diving right back in with an almighty suck with his eyes dead-set on the other's rolling golden-green cat shaped ones.

" _Shiiiit!_ " Magnus groaned and slid down the coarse stone walls of the secret dungeon passageway right behind where his party was raging on in full force much like his dick. He heard the fragile silk of his Ravenclaw-coloured blazer tearing and the indignant squawk of the embroidered enchanted raven. "Oh _fuck_ , you devious angel."

"Mmm," Alec swallowed the pulsating member down his throat and moaned. He delighted in the reflexive buck of the other's hips and swallowed again before sucking his way off the dick again. A string of saliva followed him that he licked up. His tongue came out to play again and he started to lap and spread the pre-cum dripping out steadily. He used his finger to scratch the slit on the head rather savagely and growled when Magnus cried out loudly. "Your devious angel." He corrected belatedly.

"Shut up and make me come."

Alec chuckled. "Yes, your majesty." He covered the perfect leaking tip around his lips and flicked his tongue around the slit repetitively, his throat convulsing with every swallow of pre-cum. Slowly, and carefully, he scraped teeth along the sensitive skin and nerves as he went down on his boyfriend again. His hands slid off the other's toned hips and sparked with magic when it drew closer to the precious jewels.

Before Magnus could understand what was about to happen, an electric current danced along his cock. He slammed his hands down against the cold stones behind him and shuddered violently as he spilled down his Ravenclaw's throat. He shivered as the other milked him of his liquid and his cock was swallowed once, twice then that wicked mouth turned into a vacuum once again with one last slurp off of him. He collapsed onto his boyfriend and revelled in the tender petting he received as he came down from his high. "Shit."

"Did the almighty prodigy of Slytherin, Magnus Bane, lose his voice?" Alec teased proudly.

Magnus chuckled breathily. "How can I not when Ravenclaw's Quidditch Captain deigns to suck me off so brilliantly?"

"Mmm… _Aguamenti_."

"Dork."

* * *

The Great Hall was dark with only the light of the moon and stars mimicked by the enchanted ceiling and those streaming through the many windows. Much to Magnus' dismay, the Hallowe'en decorations had been done away with after the feast and Alec wasn't about to be swayed with his decision of not having bats and water snakes curling around. He was pouting quite visibly so he didn't bother wondering why he was being fed copious amounts of sweets that was sure to land him in the Hospital Wing under Madam Pomfrey's care.

"What did I say about pouting?"

Magnus sulkily poked the spider that hopped out of the box of Mr. Spindle's Lick "O" Rish Spiders. He was snuggled under Alec's chin with his whole body comfortably laid out along the other's tall body and he was comfy _but_ he wanted his bats and water snakes. And skeletons _. Maybe_.

"Fine." Alec raised his wand – a rarity since they both had no need of it – and conjured one bat, one water snake and one spider made entirely out of magic. They glittered as they danced in the air. "Please stop pouting, baby."

"Okay," Magnus mumbled, his lips were spread out into a wide smile.

Alec ducked down to see the smile and he huddled close to his Slytherin's cheek to lay a mess of kisses. "There's that smile I love." He plucked out a sugared butterfly wing out of its tin and offered it. "Say ah."

"Let me feed you too, babe." Magnus lazily waved his fingers and a crystallised pineapple zoomed into his hand. He placed it in between his own lips then leaned in to make out with the other. The pineapple sugar taste melted under the twists of their tongues. "Talk dirty to me." He requested once their lips separated with a smack.

"Alright," Alec picked up a liquorice wand and waved it at the other's face. "The thought of you makes something vast and silver erupt from my wand."

Magnus burst out laughing and guffawed harder when he saw his Ravenclaw bite into the wand with much gusto. He wiped the tears from the underside of his eyes whilst dying chuckles left his lips. "That was absolutely terrible, darling, but I love it. I love you."

"Of course you do. I don't need to _Accio_ to make you come after all."

"Merlin's pants." Magnus mumbled through another bout of chuckling. He faced his boyfriend's mischievousness head-on and said with his best straight-face on, "you don't even have to say _lumos_ to turn me on."

Alec looked delighted. "I'm glad you like Quidditch because I'm definitely a keeper."

"Hm, well, if your basilisk is interested in exploring my Chamber of Secrets then I'm sure we can come to an agreement." Magnus wiggled his eyebrows. He teasingly dipped a cauldron cake in the bat's blood soup they 'borrowed' from Honeydukes and bit halfway into the dessert, purposefully letting chocolate drip down his chin.

Alec leaned in and lapped the chocolate off. "I have always maintained that you would be an exceptional Quidditch player, Mags, and not just because I'd rather ride your broomstick." He popped a chocolate skeleton into his mouth.

"Yes, darling, you've said it a fair few times. After every Quidditch game you play or watch if I were to be accurate." Magnus picked up a fudge fly and made a 'zz' sound as he made the sweet soar in the air straight into his Ravenclaw's willingly parted lips. "I still maintain that I have no interest in Quidditch other than to ogle your splendid form and figure."

Alec _accio'd_ a pumpkin fizz over and used it to wash down the stickiness left in his mouth. "It's just…" He wiped at his lips with Magnus' offered silk handkerchief and spelled it clean before handing it back. "I want to fly with you. Play with you. I want…" He licked his lips as he searched for the right words to express himself.

"Okay," Magnus agreed quietly. "I'll order a broom tomorrow and we can have Quidditch play-dates with your siblings or something."

Alec beamed.

"Darling, if it was so important to you, you should have just said." Magnus said, slightly exasperated. "I won't deny you anything, my Alexander."

"I know." Alec shrugged, his shoulders looking a tad bit deflated. "I just want you to do it because you enjoy it too and not just for me." He popped open a box of Glacial Snow Flakes and showered its contents into the Butterbeer ice cream he had gotten from Florean and that they both transformed into the previously-sold No Melt Ice Cream. "You don't –,"

"I never said I hated Quidditch, babe."

"You don't even own a broom." Alec replied sulkily, a mirror-image of Magnus earlier when he was denied the bats and water snakes.

Magnus grabbed a hopping Peppermint Toad and shoved it in his Ravenclaw's mouth when his boyfriend started to speak again. "I _do_ own a broomstick but if I'm going to go on play-dates with your siblings or our friends then I am certainly buying the best damn broomstick there is so we can wipe the pitch with them."

A slight grimace graced Alec's face as he felt the Peppermint Toad hop around inside his stomach. He looked at his grinning boyfriend with squinted eyes and furrowed brows. "How good are you exactly?"

"Enough to challenge your reign?" Magnus replied cheekily.

Alec rolled his eyes. "I'd share the seat and title with you in a heartbeat."

"You are sweet, my Alexander." Magnus kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "Let's make plans for that tomorrow and forget about it for now. Cuddle me harder." He demanded whilst he made Pink Coconut Ice hop out of its plastic packaging into the large bowl of Butterbeer ice cream.

"Aren't _you_ supposed to be giving _me_ the cuddles?" Alec retorted. He swatted his Slytherin's hand to stop his boyfriend from adding too much sweets into the ice cream and plopped the bowl onto their laps. "Do you think we should add some milk chocolate in it?"

Magnus flicked his finger and made the bowl float then did the same to Alec who yelped in surprise. He winked and set to fluffing up the blankets, duvet and pillows they had been lying on for the past hour before settling himself into the nest comfortably and flicking his finger again.

"Ump!" Alec landed on his boyfriend's lap none-too-gracefully and reached out hastily to grab the bowl of ice cream before it toppled out of his own lap. "A little gentler next time, babe?"

"Sorry, honey." Magnus apologised half-heartedly as he nosed along the other's sweet-smelling porcelain neck. He licked the skin there and started to bite along the rune tattoo that was usually glamoured away from view.

Alec scooped up a big helping of ice cream with a piece of Glacial Snow Flake and looked up at his boyfriend. "No, you aren't but open your mouth anyway." He smiled and spoon-fed his Slytherin before getting himself a scoop with a piece of Pink Coconut Ice. "What shall we do for Christmas?"

"That's so far away, my darling."

"Yeah…" Alec half-shrugged. "This holiday is nearly over though and I want to start planning for our getaway. I do believe I can hole up in your place after a one-day one-night visit to mine."

"How'd you manage that?" Magnus asked, knowing full well that the Lightwood siblings were extremely clingy and, surprisingly, the Lightwood matriarch even more so.

Alec hummed. "Oh, a little bribe like… you staying at mine for a month during the school break?"

"WHAT?!"

"It's not that bad." Alec mumbled with a giggle.

Magnus huffed. "Not that bad… We'll be hounded everyday with no reprieve or privacy."

"Isn't it worth it though if you get to spend Christmas in privacy with me?"

"Ugh." Magnus groaned. "It would be if…" His tone turned naughty.

"If?" Alec repeated, clearly intrigued.

"If you promise that even with my name not being Luna –,"

"I know how to Lovegood, baby." Alec interrupted with an unmistakeable gleam in his sapphire eyes. "I daresay I'm an expert, _the_ expert when it comes to your body."

A pleasurable zing ran through Magnus' body to emphasis the fact and he gasped. " _Just_ my body?"

"I'm the Magnus expert." Alec slurred in a joshing manner.

"I love you." Magnus snaked his arms around the other's strong waist and laid his palms flat on rock-hard abs.

Alec ran his nails down his Slytherin's exposed chest. "And I love you."

" _I love you_." Magnus squeezed his boyfriend close and buried his face into soft silky black hair. The sandalwood scent wafted around him tantalisingly and made him smile as he was reminded of the fact that Alec had started using the shampoo he loved. " _I love you so much_."

"I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there's a life after that –,"

"I'll love you then."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Hey lovely readers, beyondthehunt made a fan art of this. You can find it in her tumblr with the post number 170023164477. It's really lovely and the details are amazing. I especially enjoyed the animated necktie snake that's licking up Magnus' butterbeer ice cream and the hilarious little ghost not to mention their outfits - she took the ideas from my fic and made it so much more than I expected. It's a masterpiece and she does deserve some love. ❤


End file.
